One Summer Can Change So Much
by ScottishGleek1998
Summary: Rachel has changed over summer. She starts her senior year with a new look, new friends, a new attitude and a new man. Has she finally outgrown the animal sweaters and diva attitude or is she just trying to hide something? AU as of New York. Pairings can be any pairing with Rachel but will probably end up Puckleberry
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One Summer Can Change So Much**

**Rating: T for Puck and some more mature themes**

**Pairing: I haven't decided the final pairing but will probably be Puckleberry**

**Summary: Rachel has changed over summer. She starts her senior year with a new look, new friends, a new attitude and a new man. Has she finally outgrown the animal sweaters and diva attitude or is she just trying to hide something? AU as of New York. **

**Note: This is my first Glee fanfic and I don't know if I should continue so please read and review. Just so you know, nothing has happened between Kurt and Karofsky. Karofsky is gay but nobody knows because he didn't kiss Kurt and he never bullied Kurt, so Kurt never transferred and Karofsky didn't leave McKinley. Kurt met Blaine at Between the Sheets and are together. **

**...**

It was the first day of senior year. Rachel Berry's senior year. She knew that this would be the last year of her life stuck in Lima, Ohio. She was getting out as soon as she had that diploma in her hand. No way in hell was she going to be just another Lima Loser. Rachel Berry had spent almost all of the summer between junior and senior year staying with old friends in California, the only week she hadn't been there was the week back before school started. Most people didn't know this, most thought that she would have went to New York or some singing camp somewhere, but Rachel Berry was very different to what people believed, and this year she had decided to show it.

...

When Rachel first walked through the doors of William McKinley High School on the first day of senior year, she could tell that all eyes were on her. First off, she had arrived halfway through the school day, just in time for the final period before lunch. Not that anyone had noticed that she was missing, they did noticed however when she arrived so late. Second, attention was drawn to her clothes; gone were the Grandma/Toddler clothes and in their place were a pair of mini denim shorts, a plain white tank top, a cropped leather jacket left unzipped and a pair of bright red converse. And finally, and perhaps most surprising, attention was drawn to the football player whose arm was wrapped around her waist. Azimio Adams and Rachel Berry walking in sync perfectly together. Also surprising, maybe even more so, was the fact that behind the pair stood another four football players, Dave Karofsky, Dylan Scott, Craig Johnson and Noah Puckerman. Everyone knew that Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman (more commonly known as Puck) were friends, and had been since their brief week of dating back in sophomore year; though little knew that they had known each other ever since Rachel had moved to Lima the summer before freshman year because they both went to the only temple in the small town of Lima. However everyone also knew that Puck was not exactly friendly with many of the footballers, preferring to find relations with the McKinley High cheerleaders, the Cheerios; and Rachel Berry was hated by most of the McKinley Titans. The sight of the resident diva surrounded by the most popular and the biggest members of the football team was surprising at the very least.

Rachel continued down the hall towards her locker, ignoring the stares she had grown accustomed to during her vacation in California, and not seeming to notice when the footballers broke away from her to find Coach Beiste. Turning the corner onto the corridor of her locker, she noticed Finn Hudson, quarter back on the McKinley Titans, leaning against the locker next to her own. She did not need this to happen now, but it was better for it to happen sooner rather than later during the first glee meeting of the New Year.

"Hello Finn," she spoke as soon as she was within hearing range, wanting to be in control of this conversation.

"Hey Rach."

"How was your summer?"

"Oh it was okay, I broke up with Quinn."

Finn had decided that after Rachel told him that she couldn't cope with a relationship after their kiss cost New Directions National, that he would date Quinn to make her jealous. Apparently that hadn't lasted very long.

"Oh, what a shame. How are you coping?"

"I'm fine. I broke up with her because I liked someone else actually. It wasn't fair that I was leading her on," Finn muttered.

"You do, do you? Who?" Rachel knew what he would say. Noah had kept her posted during her time away with everything New Directions but especially the whole Finn/Quinn drama.

"Eh, well I like you Rach. Well more than just like you. I think I am in love with you. Rach I love you."

Rachel looked up at Finn. This she wasn't expecting. She knew that he liked her, but she never expected that he LOVED her.

"Eh, Finn, eh I, I don't know what to say."

"Say that you love me too! I know you do! You always have!"

"Well Finn, I think what you meant there was that I always did. I'm sorry Finn, but I just don't feel that way about you. Not anymore. I moved on. You should too."

At that precise moment Azimio and the other football player had rounded the corner, after splitting with Rachel to talk to Coach Beiste, and were headed for Rachel and Finn. Puck noticed Finn and immediately his face grew to anger, worried that Finn had said something to Rachel.

"Frankenteen's not causing you any trouble is he Berry?" Puck asked, while wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Noah, his name is Finn! And no, we were just talking but we're finished now and Finn is leaving," Rachel said pointedly making sure Finn took her hint and left.

"Yeah, I'm just leaving," Finn said sadly, looking down at his feet, crest fallen.

"Good!" Puck shouted after him before turning back towards Rachel, "So what was he really doing Berry?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"I have already told you Noah, we were just talking. Now I have to go to class, I will see you all on the bleachers at lunch?"

"Sure thing babe," Azimio muttered, while the other footballer players all nodded and voiced their agreement. Rachel nodded once at them all, then turned and walked towards U.S. History. She didn't need to look back over her shoulder to know that all the boys were staring after her. God, how things can change over one summer.

**A/N: So what do you think? Review please! Should I continue? If you have any ideas for pairings that would be great. Also if you have any songs you want to feature just leave a review. This fic will probably have most pairings that featuring Rachel but I won't make her seem like a slut, don't worry! Anyway please review, I'd really like to see what you think! **

**xMonicaPotter1998x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is the second chapter of One Summer Can Change So Much. Thank you for all the reviews! It has done so much better than I ever thought it would! Thank you so much to A-Little-Help-From-My-Friends, Mondler1998, Paredden, AlphaWriter1, FaberryGirlForeva, Queen of Hearts and any others that reviewed and favourite this story! It means so much to me! **

**Okay so I hope you enjoy this chapter and just so you know, Quinn never joined the Skanks because Finn and Rachel never dated and Finn only broke up with her a few weeks before school started. Otherwise the glee club is still the same and so far Blaine hasn't transferred to McKinley. Oh and Sam is still there as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee; if I did I wouldn't be at school and live in Scotland. **

**...**

The rest of the day continued on as it had started, with the eyes of the entire student body on Rachel, particularly the males. Every time a guy looked at her Puck, Azimio, or one of the other football players she had gotten closer to, would shove them into the nearest set of lockers, glare at them, or threaten them with a slushy facial. Rachel had met them all at lunch, like they had planned and they ate together talking and laughing like they had been best friends for years not just the end of summer.

After lunch Puck and Rachel said goodbye to the others and walked towards glee with Puck's arm wrapped protectively around the brunette. By the time they entered the choir room, everyone was already there, except Mr Schuester but he was never on time.

"Hey guys!" Rachel spoke, happy to see her fellow gleeks again. She had seen both Santana and Brittany over the summer when they had been invited to some of the movie nights and Xbox tournaments that had been held at Azimio's or Karofsky's during the summer, but no one else.

"Hi Rach," Brittany ran over to Rachel and jumped on her, hugging her tightly.

"Woah Britt, no need to kill the poor girl," Santana walked towards the pair, carefully trying to unclasp the blonde from her Rachel.

"Hi Britt, hi San," Rachel shot Santana a grateful glance once she had removed Brittany from her vice like grip she had around Rachel's neck.

"Hey Berry, looking good," Santana smirked and winked at Rachel. Rachel merely laughed in return and grabbed Puck's hand dragging him over to sit beside the two cheerios at the back of the choir room.

"Wait, what happened over the summer? Not that I am saying it is a bad thing because I have always been an avid supporter of a Rachel Berry makeover but since when has Rachel been friends with all the populars?" Kurt asked the one thing everyone wanted to know.

"Since she became cool dumbass!" Santana shot back at him.

"Gees calm it! And since when was Rachel Berry even thought to be considered cool?"

"Look guys, I know you're probably all wandering what happened over summer, but I don't think here and now are the right time and place to discuss this, so just drop it okay? Please?" Everyone could tell that Rachel had a legitimate reason for not wanting to talk about the summer, but only three of the gleeks knew why.

Just then Mr Schue walked in to start the lesson.

"Hi guys, I hope you all had an amazing summer but we have to start working on new numbers right away. I have already talking to Principal Figgins and he wants his second favourite band to perform at the pep rally next week..."  
"Who's his second favourite band? Is it The Script? I love the script!" Brittany asked puzzled. Everyone just laughed while Santana explained that Mr Schue meant New Directions.

"Anyway, he wants us to perform and going by our past experiences with school assemblies, I think we should all be very glad that he has asked us to perform again! So any ideas?"

Everyone turned expectantly towards Rachel, assuming she would have a song prepared. She just looked back at them confused. That was until Finn spoke up and surprised everyone.

"I think me and Rachel should do a duet!"

Most of the club were confused. They all knew that Finn and Rachel hadn't gotten together after their kiss cost them nationals, and they knew that Finn and Quinn had dated again, though most of the club thought that Finn and Quinn were still going strong.

"Rachel and I Finn, and to be brutally honest I cannot stand the thought of performing a duet with you at the moment."

Finn frowned back at Rachel gobsmacked. He knew that she wasn't his biggest fan at the moment but he never thought he would see the see the day that Rachel Barbra Berry turned down the chance to perform.  
"What did you just say white girl?" Mercedes asked voice full of shock.

"I said that I do not wish to perform with Finn, I do not really wish to perform at all to be honest."

"Then why are you here?" Quinn's dislike for Rachel shone through, especially after Finn broke up with her AGAIN for that Hobbit!

"I am here because I have an obligation to this club, I have friends here and if I leave there would not be enough people to compete."

"Friends?" Quinn scoffed.

"Yes Quinn, friends. The concept must be alien to you, I suppose? How can I blame you for not knowing the definition?"

Everyone went back to staring at Rachel. Quinn glaring at her with hatred. She was so different. She had changed so much, what **had **happened this summer?

"That is ENOUGH guys!" Mr Schuester shouted, finally seeming to remember that he was the teacher here. "If we want to win Nationals this year we need to work as a team and that means no fighting, no arguing over pointless things that have nothing to do with glee and no talking about each other. You guys are meant to be family!"

New Directions looked back at their teacher, who was glad of the looks of shame each member wore, sitting up straighter and seeming to pay more attention.

"So does anyone have any ideas?" Mr Schue asked again.

"Emm, actually Mr Schue, I have something I want to perform."

The entire glee club dropped their jaws in shock at Puck.

"You do Puck?" Mr Schuester seemed just as shocked at the teenagers, before quickly switching back into supportive teacher role, "That's great! Go on!"

Puck stood up from his seat next to Rachel at the back of the choir room, walking to the front of the room, grabbed a guitar, turned towards the club and spoke:

"Rach, this is for you."

...

**A/N- So what did you think? Please leave a review, any ideas what Puck should sing to Rachel? Can be anything, love song, a song about friendship, a song from their past maybe, or even just a really stupid song to make her happy? **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**You don't need to have an account to review so please just review no matter what! **

**xScottishGleek1998x **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update this but I have been really busy, and started writing it on my phone and it's only now that I've been able to type it out. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites and follows, you guys make me smile! Special thanks to Mondler1998 and A-Little-Help-From-My-Friends for help on this chapter and to dripping blood XxXx for the song, which is Justin Beiber Fall just to let you know. I know some people don't like Justin Beiber, but I didn't choose the song because it's by him, I chose it because it fits REALLY well with the storyline and I suggest you look it up on youtube. If you really hate Justin Beiber just skip the bit with the song, it will still make sense. Anyway thanks again for the review and I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Fall. I just like playing with the characters and the song fits so...**

**...**

_Well let me tell you a story__  
__About a girl and a boy__  
__He fell in love with his best friend__  
__When she's around, he feels nothing but joy__  
__But she was already broken, and it made her blind__  
__But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right__  
__But did you know that I love you? or were you not aware?__  
__You're the smile on my face__  
__And I ain't going nowhere__  
__I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile__  
__I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while_

Puck just stood there smiling at Rachel and playing his guitar. He didn't need to dance around to impress her. The song was all he needed. __

_What's gonna make you fall in love__  
__I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart__  
__Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love__  
__But you can't fly unless you let ya,__  
__You can't fly unless you let yourself fall___

_Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do__  
__Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose__  
__Well I don't wanna lose it either__  
__I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe__  
__So take my hand__  
__Well did you know you're an angel? who forgot how to fly__  
__Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry__  
__Cause I know that a piece of you's gone every time he done wrong, I'm the shoulder you're crying on__  
__And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I've figured out___

_Who's gonna make you fall in love__  
__I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart__  
__Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love__  
__But you can't fly unless you let ya,__  
__You can't fly unless you let yourself fall___

_I will catch you if you fall__  
__I will catch you if you fall__  
__I will catch you if you fall__  
__But if you spread your wings__  
__You can fly away with me__  
__But you can't fly unless you let ya,__  
__You can't fly unless you let yourself,___

_What's gonna make you fall in love__  
__I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart__  
__Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love__  
__But you can't fly unless you let ya,__  
__You can't fly unless you let___

_Yourself fall in love__  
__I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart__  
__Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love__  
__But you can't fly unless you let ya,__  
__You can't fly unless you let yourself fall___

_I will catch you if you fall__  
__I will catch you if you fall__  
__I will catch you if you fall___

_If you spread your wings__  
__You can fly away with me__  
__But you can't fly unless you let ya,__  
__Let yourself fall_

As soon as the final note left Puck's mouth, the class were on their feet in a standing ovation. Rachel though walked towards Puck and asked him the one question that had been on her mind since she had realised what he had been singing.

"Do you honestly mean that Noah? Do you really feel that way?"

"Yes Rach, I do how could I not? You are perfect and I just wanted you to realise how I feel about you, and see if you felt the same?" Puck answered Rachel, actually nervous for the first time after asking a girl a question. Everyone was looking upon the couple with facial expressions ranging from confusing, Kurt, Mercedes, to relief, Santana, Sam, Matt, Mike, Tina, Artie, to half asleep Brittany, to anger, Finn and Quinn. They all waited silently to hear what Rachel had to say in return, most praying that she would say what she did,

"I like you Noah, well more than just like you actually. And yes, that means I feel the same way about you. I have for quite a while now actually."

Rachel looked up at Puck through her eyelashes, too nervous to look him directly in the eye. Puck carefully lifted her chin up with his finger and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. Not an 'I need you right this second' kiss, like Rachel and Finn had shared at Nationals, but more of a 'Yes, this is how I feel, this is more than just a onetime thing' sort of kiss. All of the emotion that the pair was feeling was pushed into that short kiss. They pulled back and looked at each other, trying to have a conversation silently with each other about what to do next, when Santana interrupted them.

"Finally! I have had bets on this since the start of summer! Now I will finally earn all that money back! Thank you guys! I love you both so much!"

"You were betting on us getting together Santana?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Actually a lot of us that you hung around with during summer did. Me, Matt, Brittany, Azimio, even Karofsky made a bet!" Mike admitted shyly.

"Seriously? How come I wasn't involved in this?" Puck asked in fake anger. Rachel slapped Puck gently on the arm as if to say 'Oh just shut up will you?' Puck looked over at Rachel and smiled. Rachel returned the smile willingly.

"Okay guys. I think that should be enough for today, I will see you all tomorrow, when we will brainstorm more ideas for this assembly!" Mr Schue dismissed the class wondering once again how he was the only teacher that had to deal with this much daily teenage drama.

...

Rachel had gotten a lift home with Puck, since he had also been her ride to school.

It was slightly awkward when they first got into the car, but after Rachel had started singing along to the radio, which broke the awkward silence, things seemed to be getting better.

"So, you actually like me then?" Puck winked over at Rachel, keeping his main focus on the road ahead of him.

"Well yes. But you said that you actually liked me too!" Rachel shot back indignantly.

"Woah, calm down Rachel! I meant it, I do like you; I like you a lot, and when I say a lot I mean a LOT! You meant so much to me before the summer and now after it you just mean so much more! You are so amazing, and perfect, and beautiful and I really wish that I could just lean over and kiss you right now, but I won't because I know that you'll get pissed off at me for not concentrating on the road." Puck smiled at Rachel and Rachel beamed back at Puck, obviously touched by his short speech.

"Noah, thank you. I feel the same as you. You were perfect over summer. Always there for me, even at three in the morning, when you should be in your bed, you were with me. You have been a perfect friend to me and now you will be the perfect boyfriend! I just know it!" Rachel spoke with true meaning in her voice, letting Puck know that every word that left her lips was the full truth, "And I was thinking that I should invite everyone in glee over to my house after glee tomorrow to explain to them what happened. I mean, to be honest I was going to tell Mike and Matt reasonably soon anyway, and Kurt and Mercedes will find out by themselves quick enough. I just want them to hear it from me first."

"I think that's a great idea babe," Puck replied, reaching over and squeezing her knee. She smiled back at him, glad at his support.

"And I think the boys should be there too." Rachel spoke quickly, looking away from Puck not really wanting to see his reaction.

"If that's what you really want Rach, but if you think the gleeks will be happy about being under the same roof as them, you're tripping. Also I think Kurt and co will be highly pissed that they knew about what happened before you told him and the other divas."

"I know, that's why I almost didn't want to invite them, but they have been here for me almost as much as you have, and I want them there, I **need **them there Noah."

"That's fine then, text them and ask them all to come over tomorrow after glee."

"Thanks Noah."

"No problem babe."

Just then they pulled up outside Rachel's house and Puck jumped out to help Rachel out and give her one last kiss before she pulled away, promised to text him later, and walked into her house.

Puck looked at the closed door smiling. He had Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry was now his girlfriend. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

...

**A/N- So what d'you think? Please leave a review. **

**So next chapter we'll find out what happened over summer! Any ideas of what you think it might be? **

**Anyway thanks for continuing to read this and I hope you liked it!**

**xScottishGleek1998x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First, I just want to say sorry for taking so long to update but it took me a while to work this chapter out and then I finished it and then lost half of it so I had to rewrite the second half, so sorry if it sucks. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and favourite this story. It's great to know that people are reading and enjoying this fic! **

**So, this is the chapter where you finally find out what happened over the summer! Hope you enjoy it! **

**...**

Rachel walked into school the next day just as she had the previous day; however this time she was on the arm of one Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Everyone again looked their way, but she was slightly more accustomed to this now and barely paid any attention to it.

They went through the day without much drama, very unusual in McKinley; the most exciting part of the day was when Mr Brown, the old History teacher nearly swallowed his moustache. That was until glee. Rachel had already told the football players to meet at her house once glee was finished. She was planning on telling all the gleeks in glee.

Rachel and Puck said goodbye to the others and headed into the choir room, heading to the back to sit next to Matt, Mike and the cheerios. They all started talking about a party that was being held at Azimio's house on Friday night after a big game.

Mr Schuester walked into the classroom ten minutes late as always.

"Okay guys, so Finn and Quinn have told me that they have a song they would like to sing. We never know it may even be an option for Sectionals, never too early to start preparing right? So they are going to sing for us and then we will practise the song that we will be singing at the assembly."

Mr Schue walked over to take a seat beside Artie while Finn and Quinn walked to the front of the room.

"Okay, this song is for a certain someone who suddenly seems to think they are it. Everyone knows who you are and you should just stop pretending because you're not fooling anyone." Quinn explained the song before starting to sing:

**Finn: **_If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
You think you're cooler than me._

You got designer shades,  
Just to hide your face and  
You wear them around like,  
You're cooler than me.  
And you never say hey,  
Or remember my name.  
It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.

**Quinn:**___You got your high brow,  
Shoes on your feet,  
And you wear them around,  
Like they ain't shit.  
But you don't know,  
The way that you look,  
When your steps  
Make  
That  
Much  
Noise._

See I got you,  
All figured out,  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Girl, you're so vain,  
You probably think that this song is about you.  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

**Finn:**___If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
You think you're cooler than me._

You got designer shades,  
Just to hide your face and  
You wear them around like,  
You're cooler than me.  
And you never say hey,  
Or remember my name.  
It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.

**Quinn:**___You got your high brow,  
Shoes on your feet,  
And you wear them around,  
Like they ain't shit.  
But you don't know,  
The way that you look,  
When your steps  
Make  
That  
Much  
Noise._

See I got you,  
All figured out,  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Girl, you're so vain,  
You probably think that this song is about you.  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

_**Finn: **__If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
You think you're cooler than me._

**Both:**___You got designer shades,  
Just to hide your face and  
You wear them around like,  
You're cooler than me.  
And you never say hey,  
Or remember my name.  
It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me._

**Quinn:**___And don't you dare act like you don't know,  
Know what's up,  
Cuz your nose is up.  
I'm approaching up. (Yup)  
Like I can't give you winter in the summer  
Or summer in the winter  
Miami in December  
Trying to look bored in them diors.(Diors)  
She probably is,  
Was acting shallow until  
She find out how deep that my pockets is.  
Mrs. prima donna,  
This is your reminder,  
That I think you're fine.  
But I'm finer._

Cause it sure seems.  
Cause it sure seems  
You got no doubt  
That you got no doubt.  
But we all seem  
We all seem  
We got your head  
In the clouds

**Finn:**___If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
You think you're cooler than me._

**Both:**___You got designer shades,  
Just to hide your face and  
You wear them around like,  
You're cooler than me.  
And you never say hey,  
Or remember my name.  
It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me._

They finished. Quinn with her hands clamped firmly on her hips, glaring at Rachel, Finn stood next to her, looking angrily at Puck and Rachel.

Rachel was upset. Everybody could tell that. Puck could tell the most. It made him upset that Finnessa and his baby mama had made his girl upset.

"Dude! What do you think you are doing? You shouldn't be annoyed at Rachel she had done nothing to you! And Quinn you have even less of a right to say this about Rachel! She has never been anything but nice to you. She was there to help in Sophomore year when no one else was! Why do you always treat her like crap? She has done nothing to deserve this! I think you should both just leave before Santana or I kill you!" Puck glared at the couple that stood in front of the class, jaws on the floor. They both looked up at Puck and knew he was deadly serious. They also saw that Santana was already being restrained by Mike and Matt and would definitely kill them if she could break free. They knew that they should leave, so they did. They practically ran out of that room, not even saying anything as they did.

Puck turned back towards Rachel, who was curled up in her seat, desperately trying to stop the tears from flowing. Puck seeing this lifter her up into his arms and told Mr Schue that they were leaving. Mr Schue just nodded absentmindedly overwhelmed by all the teenage drama. As Puck was leaving he called over his shoulder to the remaining members of glee.

"Everyone has to be at Rachel's house at five. She has something she needs to tell you all."

Everyone looked around at each other after the couple had left. What did Rachel need to tell them? All they knew was that everyone was curious and would evidently be there tonight.

...

Puck sent a group text around to the football players letting them know that Finn had pulled a stunt at glee so he was taking Rachel home early and told them to come over to Rachel's as soon as they could.

Ten minutes later he arrived outside Rachel's house. He looked over at her in the passenger's seat. She hadn't talked since before Finn and Quinn had started to sing that Goddamn song.

"Hey Rach, are you okay? You know that they were just being dicks right? You didn't believe them did you?"

"I'm fine thanks Noah. And of course I didn't believe them. It just made me realise that that is what people think of me now. That is what everyone must think of me now. And that I hate. I didn't want people to think that I was just trying to be popular. No one knows why I am like I am. Well hardly anyone."

"But more people will know tonight babe. And that is good. It means that you will have more people to support you; to be here for you. This will just show you what I have been trying to tell you for the last month; there will always be someone here to support you, no matter what."

"I don't know why any of them would want to support me. They never have before, they all hate me. Why would they want to help me now?"

"They don't hate you! Most of them don't know you well enough or just go along with what Quinn says because, even after what happened in sophomore year, she is still queen bee. They will support you, because that is what glee is about, being there for each other and supporting each other no matter what. You were the one to teach me that were you not?"

Rachel let out a small smile and giggle before answering Puck;  
"Yes, I am sure it was me that taught you that, it definitely sounds like me at least. So, what time is everyone coming over?"  
"Ehh, well I texted the guys and they are coming over as soon as possible because I told them what happened in glee and they want to see you; and everyone else is coming over at five."

"Five?" Rachel spoke in shock, staring at Puck with her mouth wide open, "Why five? That's only an hour away! How am I meant to have everything ready by then? Are you mad!?"

"I thought you would say that..." Puck responded, "That's why I invited the guys."

"Okay, well I suppose an hour is going to have to be enough...come on Noah, we need to get ready."

Rachel walked out of the car and up towards her front door. Puck rushed out to catch up with her and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to her front door.

...

It was ten past five and everyone had arrived at the Berry household. They were all sitting in the family room, a clear split between the football players, Puck, Santana and Brittany (the ones in the know) and the members of New Directions (minus Quinn and Finn of course).

Rachel walked in to the room upset at the split but not surprised. She set down the plate of her famous banana bread and the jug of sods she was carrying onto the table in the middle of the room before sitting herself down beside Puck on a pillow near enough to the middle of the room to make it look like she wasn't taking sides.

"So what did you want to tell us? It seems it must be popular if all your...new...friends are here as well." Kurt tried to make it sound like he didn't care about what had happened to Rachel, but it was obvious that he did. He wanted to know what had happened to cause such a change in his fellow diva.

"Well, ehhh, I don't really know how to say this..." Rachel started; glad to feel the pressure of Noah's hands on her shoulders as soon as he could tell that she was tense.

"Just tell us what you can...it's obviously something big." Mercedes spoke next, reaching over to pat her shoulder affectionately. Rachel was very glad for her blossoming friendship with Mercedes and Kurt. Maybe she would have more support than she had originally thought.

"Well, as some of you may know, I was accepted into a musical summer camp this year called Camp Broadway. While I was there I was told that I needed to change; I wasn't going to make it to Broadway looking like a grandma/toddler and I suppose I always knew that, I just didn't want to give in to bullying, I wanted to prove everyone wrong, but hearing that from a professional, I knew that it was true so I would need to change. I made some amazing friends while I was away and they helped me create a new style, with new clothes, new hair, a new attitude, new everything. It just so happens that I broke up with Finn just before I left anyway because I found texts, well closer to sexts, on his phone to Quinn. So I was ready for a change.

"The whole camp was amazing and I really was sad to leave. But obviously I did. I was expecting to find my dads at the airport to bring me home, but instead Noah was there. The only explanation to him being there was that something had happened to my dads so I was now staying with the Puckermans and his mom had made him come to pick me up.

"So over the summer I became closer to Noah and met the other football players when they came over to watch a game of football. I became friends with them after they had apologised for the slushying and bullying that had happened and I forgave them, because everyone deserves a second chance. Then I met San and Britt at a party that I attended at Dave's house over the summer and after some awkward conversation, I realised that I had more in common with them than I originally thought and we have been friends ever since. They really have been amazing.

"Anyway, basically that is what has happened over the summer..."

Rachel finished, looking around nervously at the gleeks to gauge their responses.

"What happened to your dads Rachel? I mean I guess whatever happened is better now because you are back home."

Rachel should have guessed that it would be Tina that would ask the question she was dreading. She had hoped that nobody had picked up on the part about her dads because she had bypassed it as quickly as she could. She sighed once before answering Tina;

"Well, while I was away my dads were in a car accident. They were t-boned by an underage drunk driver. My daddy, Hiram, who was sitting in the passenger seat, where the car had crashed into them, died instantly. My dad Leroy, who was driving, managed to escape with only a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises. He blames himself for the crash, and my daddy's death. He isn't taking it very well. He works a lot more than he used to, and I have hardly seen him since he left the hospital. He leaves before I wake up, and I wake up very early, and isn't home by the time I go to bed. I haven't seen him in months, and I miss him so much."

Rachel peaked up from where she had been studying her feet to see her teammates look outraged and disgusted at what she had just revealed.

"It's okay though! He leaves me money for food and whatever else I want and I know that this is only his way of coping and he'll be back to normal soon!" Rachel hastened to add, trying to defend her dad.

The members of New Directions didn't know what to do. They wanted to be there for their co-captain and friend, but they didn't know how to. Many of them had never really talked to Rachel, never given her a chance and now that she had shared something so important with them, they didn't know how to respond.

Mike and Matt moved first. They walked over to Rachel, pulled her away from Puck and tightly into a hug, sandwiching her between them. Rachel shouted at them but they wouldn't let her go. Finally after a five minute 'Berry Sandwich' Puck pulled his girlfriend from his friends with a firm 'She's mine, no stealing' and a light punch on the shoulder of both guys.

Everyone was laughing by this point and they were all relieved that something had happened to break the awkward silence.

"You do know that we will always be her for you right Rachel?" Artie asked, wanting to make sure that the petit brunette didn't feel like she was alone while going through all of this.

Rachel turned and smiled at Artie's question. Before tonight she wouldn't have known the answer but now she did.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks guys."

...

**A/N- So thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! What did you think? Was it what you expected? **

**So, please review to let me know if you liked it, or if you think it sucked...**

**Oh, and song suggestions for future chapters are always welcome! **

**xScottishGleek1998x **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Okay, so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated! I have just been REALLY busy with school and stuff in school and Christmas and all that jazz, so I have not had much time to write. This chapter is basically a filler and nothing really important happens, I just wanted to update before Christmas. I will try to update again before the New Year with something that is actually worth reading. **

**Thanks as always for those who have read, reviewed, favourite and or followed. It is amazing to think that people actually like to read my writing. Reading a review makes my day better...however clichéd that sounds! **

...

Rachel woke up happy on Monday morning. She had not felt this happy to go to school since before summer. She would go to school and be able to hand out with her friends. Before summer she didn't really have friends, she had Finn, and then teammates and acquaintances. No real friends. She supposed that Noah had always been her friend, sticking up for her when no one else, not even Finn, would and always being there for her; but they weren't particularly close. Now she would have most of the football team, minus Finn and some of the cheerios plus almost all of New Directions; the only two in New Directions that weren't included in this was Finn and Quinn. Rachel didn't want to not be friends with Finn and Quinn but they both seemed to hate her. And she hadn't quite gotten over the fact that Finn had broken up with her again to go back to Quinn. Quinn who had cheated on him with his best friend, gotten pregnant and the lied to him about it. Finn would easily forgive Quinn yet he still hadn't forgiven Puck. This made no sense to Rachel, so until Finn and Quinn apologized to her and Noah she wasn't going to try to include them in the new friendship that had formed between all of the other New Direction members.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror, her hair falling straight over her bare shoulders. She was wearing a red tank top and denim skinny jeans with red converse. She was planning on stealing Noah's varsity jacket once he arrived to pick her up. Once she had perfected her make-up Rachel walked downstairs, grabbed her bag and the money that her Dad had left out for her and walked out of the house at the sound of Noah's truck's horn. Rachel hadn't had time to have breakfast but she hadn't even noticed. She was too excited to get to school and meet up with all of her friends.

Noah was leaning against his truck waiting for her when she came out of her house. She quickly looked up before running down the driveway into Noah's arms and lifted herself on her tiptoes to reach Noah's lips for a kiss.

"Morning Noah," Rachel smiled up at her boyfriend as she removed her lips from his.

"Good morning to you too Rach, what made you so happy today? You do know that it is a Monday right?" Puck asked the small girl, who was still encased in his arms, jokingly.

"Yes I know it is a Monday Noah, I am just excited to get to school and see everyone. I can't believe that they all said that they would be here for me. I have never had friends before Noah and now I have been blessed with so many."

Puck pulled away from Rachel and looked her in the eye.

"I am so sorry that you didn't have any friends babe that was my fault. I am so, so sorry. You do know that ever since we dated back in sophomore year that I have loved you. I have tried to be nicer and stuck up for you, been there for you and I tried to be your friend. I know it probably didn't seem like it, but that was me trying."

"Yes I know Noah," Rachel responded, "I knew that I could always trust you. That is why I went to you when I found out about Finn and Santana, also because I wanted Finn to know how it felt. And you are an okay kisser." At this Puck took a step back from Rachel and glared at her.

"An okay kisser? An OKAY kisser?" Puck asked, astounded at Rachel's words. He wasn't an OKAY kisser, he was a FRIGGING AWESOME kisser thank you very much, and he had been told that enough times to know that it must be true.

Rachel giggled at Noah's response; she had only been teasing him, trying to light up the situation.

"Yes an okay kisser." Puck was about to shout again before Rachel quickly spoke again. "I'm only joking Noah, you are the best kisser that I have ever had the pleasure of kissing!" she smiled warmly and stood on her toes again to place another sweet kiss on Noah's lips.

"You are an awesome kisser too babe." Puck smiled into the kiss mumbling the words onto Rachel's lips.

They pulled away after a couple of minutes and Puck held the door open and helped Rachel climb into his truck, then quickly followed her in. They pulled away for the curb and headed to school.

….

Puck and Rachel arrived at the school about fifteen minutes later. They spent a further fifteen minutes making out in Puck's truck before Rachel decided that it might be a good idea to get into school soon. Puck climbed out and raced around to help Rachel from the truck. Noah held Rachel's hand securely as they walked together into school.

As soon as they walked through the front door Rachel and Puck were bombarded with people, mainly jocks and gleeks.

"Rach! Rach! RACH!" Santana shouted over the ramble, she was standing away from the group of people attempting to trample the petit brunette as a way of helping, watching with a small smirk.

"Santana! Help me!" Rachel shouted over the noise.

Santana laughed at Rachel's panicked voice before pushing her way through the crowd and grabbing onto Rachel's wrist to pull her from the group of people.

"Thanks San! I don't know why everyone is crowding me now. They know, so why can't they just treat me normally?"

"They will. They just have to get used to it first. Just wait. Trust me by the end of the week everything will be back to normal."

"Okay, but I will hold you on that!" Rachel smiled at Santana as they began to walk towards Rachel's locker.

As Rachel was standing at her locker she felt a pair of strong arms surround her waist and she smiled before turning around to see herself standing in her boyfriend's arms.

"Hey babe," Noah smiled down at his girlfriend. He was happy to see her again after being away from her for only ten minutes.

"Hi Noah." Rachel replied.

"Come on, we need to go to glee."

Rachel nodded and smiled again when she felt Noah's arm encircle her waist as they walked towards the choir room.

….

Glee was better than it had been the previous day. Everyone was laughing and gossiping when Rachel and Puck entered the room. Everyone was there except Finn and Quinn, but that wasn't really much of a shock.

Everyone stopped talking when they noticed the couple walk through the door. Rachel stared at them before quickly saying:

"Just because you know doesn't mean that you can treat me any differently. I am not damaged. Please don't stop your conversations for me. Please. Just treat me as you normally would. I don't want anything else to change."

The members of New Directions looked back at Rachel, all feeling guilty. They **had **been treating her differently today, but that was just because they didn't know how to treat her. They had never been in this situation before.

"We're sorry Rach, we'll try to treat you normally, we are just worried about you, that's all." Kurt spoke the words that everyone was thinking.

"I know Kurt, but please, just try." Rachel responded.

"We will. We promise." Kurt said quietly, and genially back to Rachel.

Rachel smiled and took Puck's hand pulling him towards the rows of seats that sat on the risers in the room.

The group went back to talking between themselves until Mr Schuester walked into the room and started the lesson.

"Hey guys! Okay, today, we **really **need to start work on the song for the assembly. I was thinking that we should do a more modern song, but one that is appropriate for the school environment." As he said this he looked pointedly at Rachel, who looked away, embarrassed. "So, does anyone have any ideas?"

Mr Schuester looked around the room, looking for the hands that he had assumed would shoot up, but had not. He noticed something important though, something he immediately asked about.

"Where are Finn and Quinn?"

The teenagers looked at each other after he had asked the question. None of them knew. They had hardly seen them all day; they were trying to stay away from them. They didn't want to see them.

"Ehhh, we don't really know Mr Schue. We've not exactly been looking out for them all day." Mercedes spoke up.

Mr Schuester looked at her and nodded once before asking again for song ideas for the assembly.

New Directions started brainstorming song ideas, forgetting all about their missing members.

….

**A/N- Thanks again for reading! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So this is the next chapter…sorry it has taken so long. I will try to keep this short because there is an important A/N at the end, that I would appreciate if you read.**

**Anyway, thanks as always for reading, and I'll see you at the end!**

….

The day had been going well; Rachel had never been alone, having someone always with her. She thought that she would get sick of it, but she actually loved the attention. Santana and Rachel were walking to meet Puck and Karofsky at Puck's locker when Quinn turned around the corner heading straight for them.

"Hey bitch," Quinn directed at Rachel, "Just a reminder of how much of a bitch you are and just to let you know that it won't be long before you're back where you're meant to be; at the bottom of the pyramid and the bottom of the dumpster." At this Quinn pulled her arm out from behind her back and chucked the bright blue slushy she had been hiding in Rachel's face. Before Rachel could react Quinn had pushed her down to the ground, spat on her, and shouted a, "Please remember Yentl" over her shoulder as she walked away.

Rachel sat on the ground, frozen with shock, and cold. She could hear Santana cursing in Spanish before phoning somebody. She didn't know who. Rachel couldn't pay attention to much, she was just shocked. Shocked that this had happened again. She thought that the slushy facials would have stopped once she became friendly with people. Apparently not. Rachel had obviously forgotten that Quinn Fabray was still on her list of problems.

Suddenly Rachel felt a pair of arms lift her up from the puddle of slushy she has still been sitting in. She looked up to see Noah staring back down at her, a look of pure fury on his face. Rachel just struggled to get out of his arms, but Noah would not yield.

"Noah, I'm fine, let go of me, I need to get cleaned up." Rachel begged her boyfriend, praying that he wasn't too angry to listen.

"No Rach, don't lie. I know that you're not okay. Don't pretend that you are. You don't need to pretend to me. But you do need to get cleaned up, so I am going let go of you so that San can take you to the toilet and clean you up." Rachel didn't know when Noah learnt so much about her, but was silently grateful that he managed to pick up on what she was actually thinking so easily.

Puck helped Rachel up and supported her as she got her footing, before handing her over to Santana, who had already managed to find extra clothes and a towel, so that Satan could help clean Rachel up.

As soon as the two girls were out of his sight, Puck called over to Karofsky and Azimio, who had been standing off to the side, watching Puck take care of Rachel.  
"Look, we need to do something about this. Unfortunately, I have a rule of not hitting girls, which I really wish I didn't have at the moment, but I have sworn that I never would hit a girl, and I am not going to back out of that promise. What we need to do is find a way to show Quinn that she can't just go around slushying whoever she wants. She's not queen bee anymore." Puck looked at Karofsky and Azimio in a way that let them know that he wanted their suggestions.

"We could hire the cheerios to all slushy her?" Azimio suggested, unsure if Puck would like it.

"Good, but not good enough…" Puck responded, "Remember that Rach doesn't like violence of any kind."

"Why don't we get everyone to stop talking to her…like a really huge case of the silent treatment? We could probably even get Finn on in it. We all know that, even though he pretends not to, he still has feeling for Rach, so if he found out what Quinn did, he would not be happy."

Karofsky's idea was better than Azimio's, more suited to Rachel, but still not quite good enough for Puck. He nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

"I have it. We could do what Karofsky suggested, but make it worse by getting Jew-Fro in on it, and get him to start a rumor about her. So not only would nobody be talking **to **her, everybody will be talking **about **her."

Azimio and Karofsky did have to admit that Puck's idea was the best. It was something that Rachel would accept, but also something that would be bad enough to punish Quinn for what she did. Now all they had to do was find Jew-Fro and get the word out about the silent treatment.

….

Santana was leaning against the sinks in the toilet, waiting for Rachel to come out after changing her clothes. She had been waiting for a while, and was beginning to wonder what was taking Rachel so long. Santana was about to knock on the door just as the said door was opened and Rachel walked out. Rachel still looked like crap, but at least she had dry clothes on.

"You okay?" Santana asked her friend.

"As okay as I can be after being attacked by a freezing cold ice drink." Rachel responded dully.

Santana looked back at Rachel, she was normally more enthusiastic that this, even after she had been "attacked" by a freezing cold ice drink.

"You sure? You know that you can tell me right?"

"Yes, I am fine Santana. Now can you please help me get the rest of this crap out of my hair, and help me redo my make-up so that I can get to next period at a reasonable time?" Rachel asked, heading over to the sink to start rinsing her hair.

"Sure Rach." Santana walked over to help her friend, still pondering over Rachel's odd behavior.

….

Puck was sitting in the choir room waiting for Rachel to walk through the door. The plan that he, Karofsky and Azimio had thought up was already well under way. Almost the entire school knew that they were not to talk to Quinn no matter what. The only people left to tell were Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Finn. Puck didn't know who would be harder to convince, Rachel or Finn, because even though Quinn and Finn were dating again, everyone could tell that he was still in love with Rachel. Rachel, however, seemed to disprove all sorts of violence, even as revenge. Puck reasoned that Rachel would probably be the hardest to convince even though she already hated Quinn's guts.

Just as Puck realized this Finn walked through the door, but he was not attached to Quinn as he usually was. Puck stood, realizing that this was the best time to tell Finn that he was to ignore his girlfriend.

"Hudson, we need to talk." Puck called over the room, Finn looked confused, as he always did, but followed Puck out of the room and towards the locker room anyway.

When they arrived Finn turned to Puck and asked the question that he had been puzzling over since Puck first asked to talk to him.

"So, Puckerman, what do you want? Why are you even talking to me? I thought you hated me now."

"I do hate you gigantor but I need to talk to you about Rachel."

"Why do you want to talk about Rachel? She is with you now man."

"I know that, it isn't about me wanting Rachel, it is about me wanting you to keep your girl away from Rachel."

Finn was confused at this last comment and Puck could tell, seemed like Quinn hadn't told her precious Hudson what she had down to his ex-girlfriend.

"What do you mean Puckerman?"

"I mean, that I want you to make sure that Quinn doesn't slushy Rachel again, that she doesn't harass Rachel again, that she doesn't even speak to Rachel again."

"I don't know what you are on about Puck, Quinn hasn't done anything to Rachel this year, apart from sing that song with me, and even though that was her idea, it was for me."

"I guess she didn't tell you then?" Puck questioned.

"Tell me what?"

"That she slushyed, abused, and spat on Rachel this morning."

When Finn heard this he got angry. Why would Quinn do that? Why would she be so mean?

"She did that?"

"Yeah she did. Now, I have a plan on how to teach her a lesson, but you need to be in on it or it will not work."

Finn pondered whether or not he should even ask Puck what his plan consisted of, but decided that he should hear him out before he refused.

"What's the plan?"

"Well, everyone is going to give her the silent treatment."

"Is that it? I can do that." Finn answered; shocked that it wasn't something worse.

"Yes, that is it. It is a punishment that is harsh enough on Quinn but also something that Rachel will agree to." Puck answered, "So are you in or not?"

"I'm in."

With that Puck pulled Finn in for a one handed "man-hug" before they walked back to the choir room.

….

Rachel walked through the door of the choir room with Santana on her right and Brittany on her left. She looked around to try to spot Noah, but he didn't seem to be there yet. The three girls just headed to the back row on the risers and sat down. Rachel looked around as they waited for Mr Schuester to come in and start the lesson, she noticed that Noah, Finn and Quinn were not there yet, but everyone else was. Finn was probably with Quinn, but where was Noah? He had even told her that he would probably be there before her earlier.

Just then the door opened and Noah and Finn walked in together, Rachel gave Puck a confused look, as if to ask why the hell he was with Finn, but he just ignored the look, and patted Finn on the back before walking over to sit next to Rachel.

As he sat down, he leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear before she could question him, "We needed to talk about something. I need to talk to you, Satan and Britt as well actually, but I know how much you still love glee so I will wait until the end."

"Fine, but it had better been about something important." Rachel sighed as she leaned back into Noah's side.

"It was super important babe." Noah whispered back.

Mr Schuester walked through the door of the choir room just as Puck had finished his sentence. He immediately went to start the lesson, talking about how the song for the assembly was going to be split equally between the members of New Directions. During the last meeting they had decided that they would sing _Greatest Day_ by Take That.

Once again, nobody noticed their missing member.

….

**A/N: Okay, I know. It was super short, and super boring, but I have really run short on ideas for this fic. I kind of know where I want it to go, but not really….my original plan has sort of gone out of the building now! **

**Anyway, I would really like a BETA reader for this fic, just to double check for me and to tell me if any of it actually makes sense….So if you are interested, please leave me a PM, or a review telling me and also telling me the name of another fic you have been a BETA for, if you have. I don't mind if you never have before, I just want someone who is interested in this fic and would actually like to BETA read it. **

**Thanks for reading as always and please continue to review, favorite and follow!**

**Thanks!**

**ScottishGleek1998.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I know...I deserve to die. I am so, SO sorry for not updating in so long, but I had to find a beta (thank you so much Future -Styles!), and then life got in the way and stuff...so I am sorry...I know that I won't be able to update in a while, because I am crazy busy with preparations for my dance show, and then it is my birthday, and my brother's school fayre and I have to help out...and then I am going to Germany and then I am going to France, so I have NO idea when I will be able to update...I will as soon as I possibly can though!**

**Thank you so much for all that have been reviewing/favouriting/following, it is amazing to know that people actually enjoy reading what I write! So thank you! **

...

Rachel, Santana and Brittany were waiting for everyone else to leave the choir room, glee had finished and they were all waiting for Puck to speak to them. The three, that were still sat on the chairs in the back row of risers, looked towards the front, where Puck was standing, waiting for him to speak.

"Okay, well I need to talk to all three of you."

"We know that Puck, you have already told us. Just get on with it, I have things to do and places to be." Santana snarled back at him.

"Well, it has to do with what happened this morning," Puck paused, "the Quinn thing."

At this all three girls let out an 'ooohhhh' finally understanding why they were all here.

"I need to make sure Quinn knows that she can't go around being a bitch anymore, especially when all her bitch is aimed at my girl. Me and the boys have come up with the best punishment for Quinn that doesn't involve violence, because of my 'no hitting girls' rule. We have decided that the whole school will give her the silent treatment. Quinn will hate it because she loves being the centre of attention, and she will die when no one will talk to her. I have also heard that Jew Fro has already posted some interesting stuff on his blog, so you might want to take a peek at that. Everyone else in the school has already agreed, including Finn, so it is just you three who needed to be told."

Rachel looked at Puck in realisation and happiness.

"I am so glad that you went to such efforts to defend me Noah. That means so much to me. I think that Quinn deserves to be punished and I think this is the ideal way to do it as it does not involve violence. And was that what you were talking to Finn about before glee?"

Puck nodded.

"How the hell did you get him to agree? He is in love with Ice-Queen Bitch is he not?" Santana asked, confused about how Puck managed something that she probably couldn't have.

"He's not in love with her. He's in love with Rach still." Brittany spoke for the first time, bringing all attention to her.

"What are you talking about Britt, Finn doesn't love me. If he did he wouldn't have dumped me in the first place, or sang that song to me."

"He does love you. He makes lovey-eyes at you all the time. I think he didn't know that he loved you when he dumped you. He enjoys having to chase you. He doesn't like you when he is with you, but likes you when he has the possibility to steal you from someone else. Though he promised me that he wouldn't." Rachel turned to Puck, surprised that he knew all this, but hadn't done anything about it. Maybe she was changing him, as he was resorting to less violent revenge.

"Okay, let's just forget the whole Finn loves Rachel thing and get on with messing up Quinn's life." Santana spoke, trying to lighten the mood slightly, after beginning to feel awkward at all the emotional crap that was being said.

...

The entire glee club were stood behind the curtain on the little stage that had been set up in the gym. They were getting ready to perform their song, when Quinn walked around the curtain and over to the group of gleeks.

"Hey guys." Quinn spoke quietly.

No one answered her, or even acknowledged her.

"Okay, I know I have been a bitch, especially to you Rachel," here she looked over at the small girl, "But I am still part of this club and you can't just exclude me from a performance. So, tell me where my costume is and what are we singing?"

Again no one answered.

Before Quinn could ask again Mr Schue walked around the curtain ready to make sure that his team were warmed up correctly. He was surprised to see Quinn there as she hadn't been to any of their recent practices.

"Quinn, I am shocked to see you here. I had assumed that you had quit."

"No Mr Schue, as I was just telling everyone I need to know where my costume is and what we are singing so that I can perform."

Mr Schuester looked at Quinn like she was stupid.

"Well, you aren't singing Quinn. You weren't at any of the rehearsals and it wouldn't be fair on the group or you for me to rope you into performing now. How about you just sit this one out and you can perform next time if you decide to come back to rehearsals?"

Quinn just huffed in exasperation before storming off back to find a seat in the crowded gym.

"And people say I'm the drama queen." Rachel spoke before the group went back to warming up, now with the help of their teacher.

...

"Hello students." Mr Figgins stood at the microphone in front of the still closed curtains. "My second favourite band is here today to perform and start this assembly! So here is the glee club singing _Greatest Day _by British boy band sensation, _Take That._"

With that he left the stage, and the curtains opened to reveal the members of the glee club stood in various positions around the stage.

(**Bold **is all the girls; underlined is all the boys; **both **is both, and otherwise it will be specified.)

_Finn: _Today this could be, the greatest day of our lives,  
_Kurt: _Before it all ends, before we run out of time,  
_Sam: _Stay close to me,  
Stay close to me,  
_Puck: _Watch the world come alive tonight,  
_Sam: _Stay close to me.

_Rachel: _Tonight this could be, the greatest night of our lives,  
_Tina: _Let's make a new start,  
_Mercedes: _The future is ours to find,  
_Santana: _Can you see it, can you see it in my eyes,  
Can you feel it now, can you hold me in your arms tonight,  
Hold on,  
Hold on,  
Hold on,  
Hold on **(tonight),**  
Hold on,  
Hold on.

**Oh stay close to me** (Hold on),_  
_**Sat close to me,  
Watch the world come alive tonight,  
Stay close to me. **

Oh,  
Hold your head high, **(Hold on),**  
Arms open wide,  
Yes the world starts to come alive when you stay close to me.

_Mercedes: _Today this could be, the greatest day of our lives,  
_Finn: _Today this could be, the greatest day of our lives.

_Rachel: _Oh,  
**And the world comes alive,  
And the world comes alive,  
And the world comes alive,**  
_Rachel: _Oh, oh, oh,  
**Stay close to me,** _Puck: _(And the world comes alive) hold on,  
**Stay close to me,** _Puck: _(And the world comes alive),  
**Watch the world come alive tonight,  
Stay close to me** _Artie_: (Hold on),  
**Oh stay close to me and the world comes alive,  
Stay close to me and the world comes alive.**

_Blaine: _Watch the world come alive tonight,  
**(Stay close to me)  
**Oh, oh, oh, **oh.**

The gym was silent for a moment before everyone began clapping and cheering. It was weird for the glee club to ever get this much appreciation, especially when they hadn't performed a sexual number like they usually did. The members knew though that it was all Rachel's doing, as since she had become closer friends with the members of the football team, they were picking on the glee club less. The hockey team were still a major problem though, but everyone knew that it was the football team that ruled the halls of McKinley High.

The glee club bowed before walking away from the stage leaving to get changed out of their costumes and back into their regular clothes, before having to sneak in to sit through the rest of the assembly.

...

The teens in the choir room were anxiously awaiting their mentor to walk through the door with a huge smile on his face, and for him to congratulate them on the amazing performance at the assembly. When the door did in fact open, they saw the one person they didn't want to see.

"Hi guys," Quinn stood at the door, bag on shoulder, smiling at the members of the glee club.

Nobody replied.

"I get that you probably won't talk to me, but Mr Schuester said that I should come back, and I agree, I miss you guys."

Still no one responded. Quinn looked at Santana, who just shook her head, then at Brittney, who just looked at Santana and finally at Finn, her BOYFRIEND, but he did nothing more than look at her in disgust before turning his glance away.

Quinn sighed before heading to the seat farthest away from the rest of the club. Everyone began talking again. Quinn just looked on longingly, never having felt so alone in her entire life. No one would talk to her, and she meant **no** one, and she had no idea why. She thought she had been climbing back up the ladder, but apparently she had slipped and fell straight back to the bottom.

...

**A/N: I know it is really short, and I am sorry, but I have been having quite a bit of writer's block with this, so if anyone has any ideas, please let me know in a review! **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
